eliteforceuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 (Elite Force; Fanmade)
This season will consist of at least 22 episodes. This season will have an exclusive TV-MA rating and will be on Netflix. The season premieres exactly 2 years after "The Rise of Five". This season's events will also take place in either 2017 or 2018, since The Attack took place in November 2015 in the Elite Force Universe timeline. Synopsis Two to three years after the events of The Attack, the Elite Force has become disbanded due to the shapeshifters winning the Superhero War. Since then, there have been less superheroes protecting the world, and everyone has gone their separate ways. Meanwhile, in Italy, a 22 to 23 year old Brandon Frangipani is left mentally and physically scarred, with every intention to kill his enemies. However, despite his goals, Brandon must get the Elite Force back together after a new threat plans to destroy them from the inside. Confirmed plot points * Mick Wingert will voice a character this season. * The season premiere will pick up about three years after The Attack. * Brandon Frangipani will be introduced in the season premiere. * There will be more than one parkour scene this season. * The Elite Force will be on the hunt for Brandon Frangipani in the first couple to few episodes. Episodes #This is War (201/202) - March 2, 2018 #New stupidity... #, Desperate Measures (203) - March 9, 2018 #Turning the Tides (204) - March 16, 2018 #Dangerous Vendettas (205) - March 23, 2018 #So It Begins (206) - March 30, 2018 #Game Show Crazy (207) - April 6, 2018 #The Shape-Shifting Return (208) - April 13, 2018 #Bitter Reunions (209) - April 20, 2018 #Destiny (210) - May 18, 2018 #The Fastest Woman Alive (211) - May 25, 2018 #Bionic Rebellion 2: Sebastian's Revenge (212/213) - June 1, 2018 #Tech Competition (214) - July 6, 2018 #In a Flash (215) - July 13, 2018 #Enter Zekiel (216) - July 20, 2018 #Summer's End (217) - August 10, 2018 #The Rise of Six (218) - August 17, 2018 #The Return of Mr. Terror (219) - August 31, 2018 #Shattered Pasts (220) - September 14, 2018 #Wake Me Up Inside (221) - September 28, 2018 #The Big Halloween Scare (222) - October 12, 2018 #Remember Me (223) - October 19, 2018 #Revealed (224) - November 2, 2018 #Turning Over the Cards (225) - November 9, 2018 #Not What He Seems (226) - November 23, 2018 #Sacrifice (227/228/229/230) - December 7, 2018 Cast Main cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Special appearance by * Brandon Frangipani as Himself Recurring cast * TBA as Zekiel ** Michael Dorn as Zekiel (voice; uncredited) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest cast * Mick Wingert as TBA Special guest cast TBA Trivia * Unlike previous seasons in the Elite Force Universe, this season will be rated TV-MA. *This might possibly be the last season in the Elite Force Universe, since the season finale is titled Sacrifice, meaning that a major character or more than one character will die. *Brandon Frangipani stated that this season will be more intense and mature. Home Media Release Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Promotional Images Coming Soon! Trailers/Trailer Music